fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/TalixArts
Welcome to TalixArts official presentation for Fantendo World '13, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Table Of Contents' ' 1. Terras 2. Banditry 3. Pokémon Arena U 4. Maven Versus 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Terras The first game TalixArts will present will be one of the brand new, upcoming games; a new series. Terras is a action/adventure first person shooter that will be set in a space orbiter. It will TalixArts' first ever virtual 3D game. Story: Set in 3340, Earth has created two space orbiters that monitors not only the Earth, but as well the Moon. Earth's GLF (Galactic Lookout Federation) recently created Terras--a brand new orbiter. Part of the new orbiter is the new tactical team aka TE Eagles sent to hunt and stop galactic threats. Commander Salander issue you (the rookie) to help him stop a upcoming threat. However, what you and the rest of your Eagles teammates will find out is a conspiracy that could destroy not only Terras, but as well Earth and the Milky Way. The game will feature a hugely spectacular campaign mode, multiplayer mode--which will allow up to nine people to join. There will be more infot in the upcoming months. It will be released for the Nintendo VR on March 2014. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Banditry The next game to be showcased is another brand new game. It is called Banditry. It will be a uniquely, puzzle/ action/strategy game. In the game, you play a character who will be known as The Bandit. As the Bandit, you are a most wanted criminal out to steal valuable objects. The goal is to hack into top security puzzles, solve them, and capture the prize. However, along the way hostile FBI agents are hunting you down. You must avoid them at any cost. You must steal from the rich, solve the puzzles, and outrun the law. There will be more news for the game coming soon. The game will be out on this November for the NintenTouch. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokémon Arena U The next game to be feature will be a new addition of the popular Pokémon Arena series. It will be titled Pokémon Arena U. Arena U will be the first Arena game to be released for the Nintendo Wii U. Not to spoil any new surprises, but the game will once again have a story mode; however, there will be storylines. And each storyline path have different endings; as you will play the trainer you create, you will have many choices; each choice you make alter the gameplay. In Arena U, all canon generations will be featured especially the latest, X and Y. Fanon generations will be downloadable. In the game as well, all arenas such as Forest Arena – Leaf Cup, Volcano Arena – Inferno Cup, Lighting Arena – Thunder Cup, Sea Arena – Wave Cup, Cloud Arena – Rain Cup, Underground Arena – Cave Cup, Nightmare Arena - Shadow Cup, Iron Arena - Steel Cup, and Elite Fortress - World Cup will be return. There will be a new arena added known as the Mystery Arena. (There will be more about this arena coming soon) Unlike the first two games, all arenas will be interactive that means when you battle, each arena will react in different ways. It will be released in Spring 2014. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maven Versus 2 The last game TalixArts will present will be a new addition in the Maven the Lynx spin-off series. Maven Versus 2 is the sequel to Maven Versus. It will be another racing/sports game, but it will expand into other fields such as strategy based on Mario Party. In the game, Maven, Circuit, and their friends are shock that King Regindon and his Vactica Empire have return. This time the empire invades Earth and as well Maven's home, Joto Island. The king wants to create a brand new tournament and forces Maven and his friends to participate or the Earth will be destroyed. There will be about 40 new mini-games and races combined. Mostly all the characters that have appeared in Versus will return again. And as well three new characters will be introduced... Dampy the Deer, Reese the Ox, and Traveo the Seahawk. The game will be once again released for the Wii U; the game will be out on May 2014. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for coming, and enjoy the rest of Fantendo World '13. Category:Events